


Married Life

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatlock, Multi, Threesome, Weight Gain, fat appreciation, fat character(s), fat!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John getting fed up by Mary and Sherlock and not even noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

John smiled at Sherlock and Mary, who were sitting at the dinner table with him, like it was perfectly normal…

And for them, it was.

It had taken some time for the three of them to admit what was going on, the lingering touches, the long stares, and the outright jealousy aside. But at the end of the day it had been for the best to bring Sherlock into his marriage with Mary, and really, it was for the best. Domestic bliss suited them all. John particularly.   
  
"Mary," he said, his bulging stomach growling as she set down the huge portion of shepherd’s pie in front of him, "God, this looks amazing."  
  
Mary grinned. “Thanks love, and Sherlock’s made a pie for afters. Apple with a crumble top, right Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock nodded and scooted his chair closer to John’s toying with his own (considerably smaller) portion of shepherd’s pie. “Yes. And I’ve made home-made custard to go with it.”  
  
John groaned and dug into his food with relish, stuffing mouthful after mouthful into his mouth and barely noticing when Mary slid another huge portion in front of him. It always seemed like Sherlock and Mary were feeding him these days, but then that’s just how some people liked to show their love, John reasoned.   
  
By the time Sherlock has set the pie and custard in front of him, John’s belly was round and taut, full to bursting and utterly stuffed. He looked at the huge slab of pie with trepidation.   
  
"Sherlock…love…"  
  
Oh no. The eyes. The puppy eyes. Sherlock was looking at him sadly and John realised that he  _couldn’t_  skip Sherlock’s pie, no matter how full he was, because then it would look like he was favouring Mary of his detective. And he couldn’t have that. 

He picked up the fork and began to shovel pie into his mouth, grunting a little as he ate and rubbing at his belly, groaning as it grew even bigger.   
  
Suddenly John’s trouser button, which had been straining since before he sat down, popped off with a zing and skittered across the kitchen floor, and John looked down in horror as his belly (his  _gut_? When had he gotten a  _gut_?) oozed out and the weight of it pushed his zipper down. He gasped in relief as the sensation, and then his face reddened, and he looked up at his lovers in absolute shame.   
  
Only the next second they were both on him, Mary kissing him roughly and reaching down to heft at his belly while Sherlock bit at his neck and grabbed a plump thigh.   
  
"Oh John," Sherlock whispered in his ear, "you’ve no idea how long we’ve been waiting for that…"

John blinked. “Y-you…”

"Want you like this," Mary finished, and then she pulled away and grinned, "look at you…" She pinched his gut and he gasped, " _big boy._ ”

Sherlock licked a stripe up John’s neck. “Let’s go to bed,” he murmured, “if you can even get up, with that gut pinning you down.”  
  
John looked down at his belly indignantly. “It’s not that big yet,” he ,murmured, and Sherlock’s gaze joined his. 

"Hmmm…right you are." Sherlock looked up at Mary and smiled. "Let’s work on that next, shall we?"


End file.
